This invention relates to nozzle design on caulking tubes.
Caulking material is generally applied using a caulking gun into which a tube containing caulking material is placed. Referring to FIG. 1, such a tube A is shown. At the end of this tube is a sealed nozzle 1. Nozzle 1 is conically-shaped so that the user can control the diameter of the caulking material as it leaves nozzle 1 simply by cutting nozzle 1 at the desired diameter. For example, when nozzle 1, sealed at end 2, is cut at position 3 a thin diameter stream of caulking material will be obtained when it is pushed out of tube A and leaves nozzle 1. However, when a cut is made at position 4, a much wider diameter stream will be obtained. Thus, the user can choose from an almost infinite number of diameters simply by cutting the nozzle at the chosen place.